Mass storage systems are used for storing enormous quantities of digital data. As computer systems and networks grow in numbers and capability, there is a need for more and more storage capacity. Cloud computing and large-scale data processing have further increased the need for digital data storage systems capable of transferring and holding immense amounts of data.
Mass storage systems are typically formed using a number of mass storage chassis assemblies. A mass storage assembly is a modular unit that holds and operates a number of storage devices. The capacity of a mass storage system can be increased in large increments by the installation of an additional mass storage assembly or assemblies to a rack or other support structure.
A storage device or devices of a mass storage assembly can be replaced if a drive failure occurs. It is important to be able to repair or reconfigure a mass storage assembly. The storage devices of a mass storage assembly may be replaced while the mass storage assembly is operational.